


Bearlock

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Series, non-established relationship, tumblr original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John happens upon a teddy bear dressed as the famous detective, in the sitting room of 221B.</p><p>Part of a series of dialogue fics revolving around all the Sherlolly goodness. (Most of these were originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearlock

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in August, 2014.

**John:** What’s that sitting in your chair?  
 **Sherlock:** *grins* Oh, that’s me.  
 **John:** I’m not talking about where you usually sit Sherlock. I’m talking about the stuffed bear with the purple shirt and scarf.  
 **Sherlock:** Oh, I was too. That’s me. Pretty uncanny resemblance, wouldn’t you say?  
 **John:** Why on Earth do you have a bear version of yourself? Is that what clients are really paying with these days? You can’t pay rent with teddy bears-  
 **Sherlock:** It was a gift.  
 **John:** *puzzled*  
 **Sherlock:** From Molly of course. Really John, did you think Graham or my dear brother would have gotten me that? *pointing accusingly at the bear*  
 **John:** Well, no. *thinking* You really shouldn’t let her indulge if you are just going to take advantage of her Sherlock. It isn’t right.  
 **Sherlock:** *taken back* I’ve done no such thing… Recently.  
 **John:** *sighs*  
~Minutes Pass~  
 **John:** *still eyeing the bear*  
 **Sherlock:** What now!  
 **John:** *under his breath* A little excessive Molly.  
 **Sherlock:** Hmm?  
 **John:** Getting you a bear. It seems a little excessive. Even for her.  
 **Sherlock:** I do not keep up with social intricacies, but I’m pretty sure a reciprocated action in good faith is not excessive. Now your girlfriends…  
 **John:** Don’t switch the subject. Regardless of social intricacies and reciprocation and- wait, did you say a reciprocated action?  
 **Sherlock:** *bored* Yes.  
 **John:** *looking on expectantly* What reciprocated action?  
 **Sherlock:** I found a doctor bear with a lab coat and while the idea that a miniature bear would ever be a doctor is absurd, I thought she would overlook that inaccuracy.  
 **John:** *gaping*  
 **Sherlock:** So you were very wrong John. She was following a social standard even I understand. A very fuzzy and adorable standard.


End file.
